


Escape the Pressure

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is dodging them all; he likes his life as it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape the Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Fic_Promptly on Dreamwidth

"Coulson, my office," Fury called. Phil noted the woman entering the office, and let his eyes narrow slightly. 

"Director Fury, I am on a tight schedule; will check in tomorrow," he called across the room, never stopping in his motion.

It got him all the way into the hall, where Maria Hill gave him entirely too friendly a smile. 

"Phil, I was thinking maybe you could join us down at…"

Phil was already shaking his head. "No ma'am; I have a time table to meet already."

He made it all the way to his car without seeing any other well-meaning idiot coworker, where there was an envelope with his name in Pepper Potts' handwriting. Stark had to have delivered it; he remembered seeing the billionaire earlier. He pulled it from under the wiper and tossed it in the passenger seat; whatever was in there would just make his sense of decency fritz out due to the extravagance.

He finally made it home, letting himself into the apartment and locking the door behind him, where the sigh of victory alerted his housemates that he was in.

"All clear?" Bruce asked while Steve popped open another beer.

"Finally. Not everyone wants a date today!" Phil answered, taking the beer. 

"Pizza's on the way for you two," Bruce said, settling on the couch to study his latest data from ongoing experiments. "Tony tried to set me up with twins."

"Considering I had an envelope on my car, I'm not sure I wasn't his back-up plan for the twins," Phil said wryly, checking out the boxing match Steve had up. "Oh you'll love this fight," he told the out-of-time soldier.

"No spoilers," Steve said. "Sharon came by…" he began. Both Bruce and Phil winced for him. 

"Here's to a bachelor's Valentine's Day!" Phil said.

Bruce raised his tea, and Steve raised his beer to that.


End file.
